His Wand
by no-one4450
Summary: My first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!


"remember: stab, twist, pull out"

This was some weird way of learning to use the wand , even for Douglas. A short time earlier , Arthur promised to teach Douglas the basics of Defense Against The Dark Arts. They met during the afternoon at the castle's backyard to practice-but Douglas didnt expect to learn how to get away with a murder.

Douglas stood up besides his classmate and pulled his wand out from his coat. He tried to focus solely on his movements with his wand but being so close to Arthur was affecting him. Douglas is not gay , throwing that out of the way , but goddam, Arthur is one handsome guy , even more so with his perfect silverly hair and green pupils.

"stab,twist,pull out" Douglas repeated the words as he motioned with his wand like if it was a knife. his wand being only half as long as Arthur and , compared to Arthur's , more simplistic. Its a unicorn hair core 3 1/2 cm long wand of bendeable material , while Arthur's wand is 7 cm long , made out of a dragon core and the rarest wood of all: ironwood.

Thinking about it...Arthur has never told Douglas how he got such a strange looking wand , with spikes coming out of the handle and a twisted 'blade'.

"hey Arthur" Douglas said, and Arthur glanced at him from the edge of his vision. "how did you get your wand?"

Arthur looked at him weirdly , like if Douglas just asked one of the questions which answer was obvious. "what , the soul reaper?" he showed the wand to Douglas , who nodded in agreement. Arthur breathed out heavily "well , you are my friend so i guess you should know:"

I couldnt believe my eyes. I didnt want to admit it was her but—that pale skin , that silver hair ,those green eyes , it was all to similar to mine. She had to be her.

I whispered , tears rolling down my cheeks "mom"

Before i could notice i found myself leaping into her arms. I could feel her warmth embracing me back. "yes. its me ,Arthur. Its mom" i heard her say.

Or at least thats what i deciphered at the moment , it was hard to hear her words over my pitiful sobbing. I cried more than i ever have during my life , at the same time i was smiling more than ever too. It was a weird feeling , the one i was experiencing. A mixture of blinding emotional pain and sadness , and overwhelming joy and excitment. All caused for this misterious woman i have no memory off.

After my tears ran dry , i invited her to the slytherin common room to chat. i had to ask concent from the professors and teschers , of course ; but they were more than happy to see me reunited with my mother , so they agreed.

Then , silence followed. we were sitting in opposite couches , facing each other. But i couldnt see her face , i couldnt bare doing so. i didnt want to cry again , so i just looked down upon my shoes. God , i was so pitiful then.

"Arthur" she broke the ice "i know you have many questions. I am happy to answer them all"

Questions. I had so many of them. Where were you? What have you done during this years? but one stood out from the rest. The modt important question of all:

"Why did you leave me"

She stayed in silence for a second , maybe she had to quarel with her pain just like i had to. "I didnt have a choice , Arthur. If the people knew you had a Death Eater mother and the dark lord as a father...who knows what they would have done to you"

"what they could have done to me" i repeated. It was obvious i was holding back tears "I suffered , mom. More than you could know. I spend most of my life in an orphanage , jumping from home to home because no one would accept me for who i was. They treated me like a freak , an abomination of nature that needed to be exterminated."

I didnt realize i stood up and was glaring at her directly into her eyes. My emotions took advantage of me and i started crying ,kneeling down into a pool of my own tears on the floor.

"Arthur , i an so sorry" She started crying as well. Maybe it was faked , i may never know "I didnt want any of this. I didnt want suffering to enter your life. If i had the chance of remedying this i would. I am so sorry!"

She surrounded me in a hug again. I didnt want to return it , but the darn emotions influenced me to do so anyway.

In the end , my mom gave me her wand "protect yourself against anyone who wants to hurt you" she said handing me the deadly weapon before leaving.

"so yeah" Arthur said "Thats how i got the wand. Any questions?" He rose his glance. Douglas had a mess of tears and mucus all over his face "aw come on!—wait , dont hug me , you fool!"


End file.
